


Fox Mulder's Wild Ride

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: By Sonja Blue, Vyper and Eli_Anne. Fox Mulder finds out how interesting his life can be.





	Fox Mulder's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Fox Mulder's Wild Ride by Eli_Anne, Vyper and Sonja Blue

Fox Mulder's Wild Ride  
Writers: Eli_Anne (Lead Writer) <>, Vyper <>, Sonja Blue <>  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/K/SK; M/Everyone  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.  
Summary: Fox Mulder finds out how interesting his life can be.  
Author's note: This story has no master plan - it is spontaneously written as it goes. There's no telling where it will end up. It is being written as a collaborative round robin. If you enjoy the story, please send feedback to one of the writers listed above.  
Warning: This story contains sexual interaction between members of the same sex. If the subject matter offends you *do not* read any further.  
Thanks to Bertina for her wonderful beta.

* * *

F.B.I Headquarters  
Office of Fox Mulder  
Tuesday, August 31 8:00 PM

Fox Mulder sat back in his chair gently massaging his cock. He was leafing through the latest issue of the Leisure Times porn catalog, contemplating which video he was going to buy next. The jerk-off factor of each video decreased after a few weeks, so he had to constantly update his collection.

Mulder often spent late night hours at his office like this; his apartment was just too lonely. The benefit of having a basement office was no casual passers-by. Scully always thought he was working late on some paperwork; he was notoriously slow in finishing anything dealing with reports. Or doing research on the latest X file. She thought correctly that he had no personal life.

"Hmmm, should I get 'Killer Cumshots' or 'Ass Eating Insanity'? Or maybe I . Ooohhh." moaned Mulder when he turned the page to the all-boys section; his cock throbbed with lust.

"OK, how about 'Uncut Hunks' and 'Babes with Balls', you little freak," he said to his cock as he started to pump a little harder. He reached for the lube in his bottom drawer, slathering his hand and cock with the slippery stuff. He closely examined each small picture on the page. He especially liked the really muscular young guy in 'Boot Camp Boys'. Oh, to run his hands up and down that smooth, muscular stomach as he knelt in front of him, pulling that huge cock into his mouth.

Mulder arched his back and groaned as he came, shooting cum all over the desk. He slumped back down into the chair as his breathing slowed to normal. "I'm definitely going to order 'Uncut Hunks' and 'Boot Camp Boys'."

After a few minutes he pushed his cock back into his pants and wiped up the lube and cum with a tissue. This had become almost a nightly ritual after his last meeting with Krycek earlier in the year. Mulder wondered if he would ever figure out what side that rat bastard was on.

"I wonder if any of these videos star brunettes with green eyes?" Mulder asked thoughtfully as he flipped back through his catalog. "Or petite redheads?" he chuckled as he looked at the ad for 'Clit Licking Lezzies'.

Mulder started to daydream about Scully and Marita 69'ing each other. "Not again," he groaned as he leaned back to pull his erection out of his pants. He got into a great rhythm. The subjects of his daydream morphed from two beautiful women to Krycek and Skinner sucking each other's cocks.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it!" he panted, imagining himself sliding deftly in between those two hunks. He wanted nothing more than to be on his hands and knees sucking Krycek's cock with Skinner fucking his ass.

"Uh.uh." whimpered Mulder; he could feel the cum ready to explode out of his cock when the door to the office slammed open and heavy footsteps, belonging to 2 or 3 people, pounded on the floor. Before he could cry out or even identify the intruders a heavy, black hood was shoved over his head and he was hauled roughly to his feet.

*Damn. What the hell was I doing with my back to the door?* Mulder thought angrily, kicking himself mentally for disregarding something that had been mercily mercilessly drilled into him at the academy. He had swivelled his chair to face the wall to give himself more room for the urgent thrusting his raging hormones had screamed out for and now he was paying the price for his lack of self-control.

"Hey, can we talk about this?" he pleaded before an open hand to the side of his head convinced him to be silent. His silent assailants manoeuvred him away from his desk, positioning him in the small space between the desk and open door.

His hands were pulled behind his back and secured with soft leather cuffs. One gloved hand brushed his neck, a leathery thumb caressing his neck, finding the exact spot that caused spasms of pleasure to ripple through his body.

A heavy thump sounded to his right, followed by the rusty squeal of a zipper. He sensed someone kneeling next to him, could feel warm breath on his still exposed cock. Noises of items being removed from what he guessed was an army style duffel bag fired his imagination, setting in motion a hundred and one images from his fantasy filled brain.

His suit pants were unzipped and pulled down along with his Stars Wars: The Phantom Menace boxers, drawing a snicker from the two men in the room. Once he was naked from the waist down, he was startled to feel cold liquid being sprayed on his feet and legs and then his feet lifted one at a time into what felt like vinyl boots. No... more like a wet-suit, slick and body-hugging. The body suit was worked slowly upwards, with more lubricating oil applied to ease the journey.

When his legs were fully covered, more scented oil was applied liberally to his cock and balls, before they too were enveloped in a tight vinyl sheath. He felt the nozzle of the spray bottle placed gently between his buttocks, inserting a large dollop of grease inside his anus. He tried to impale himself on the intruder, to gain release form the mounting pressure in his balls, but firm hands on his hips held him still, denying him what he needed most.

The nozzle was removed and quickly replaced by a medium-sized butt plug, not big enough to tear or hurt him, but enough to stretch and fill him. Then the suit was quickly rolled up his backside, holding the plug firmly inside of him.

He had an idea who his mysterious assailants might be and since they had yet to cause him harm, he put up no resistance to their preparations. Indeed it was as if they had read his thoughts, had climbed inside one of his favourite fantasies and were recreating it for him and only him.

As the dressing continued, Mulder grew very relaxed and peaceful, the oil warming against his skin, congealing to pull the body suit even tighter, until he could no longer tell where his flesh ended and the material began. His exposed flesh was massaged by the sprayer, alternating between feather-light fingertip touches and whole hand caresses, before the oil was applied and then the slick vinyl covered another inch, creeping upwards at a steady rate, like some form of living creature. He didn't even remember when they removed his shirt and tie so they could fit his arms into the tight sleeves.

However he did begin to panic when he felt the vinyl reach his throat, certain that they would continue until he was fully encased in shiny black, unable to see, to breathe, to call out. The hood was claustrophobic enough, the full mask he envisioned them using was utterly terrifying.

He must have been visibly shaking with fear, for he was suddenly embraced from behind and in front, sandwiched between two strong, solid bodies. Two rigid erections pressing against him, soothing whispers in his ears, comforting him, letting him know that he was not in danger.

And then the hood was removed and Mulder felt his erection deflate as he stared at the naked, pasty-white body of Jeffrey Spender.

"Damn," he muttered, not even wanting to look at who was behind him. "What are you doing here bothering me?" he whined.

"Shut up, Mulder," Spender said as he grabbed the upper flaps of the suit to shake Mulder. "Who did you expect? A certain bald AD? Skinner ain't here, but AD Kersh is," he said as he nodded to Kersh standing behind Mulder.

Mulder turned to look, and saw that AD Kersh was completely naked already. He looked very strong, barrel-chested and stocky, like a heavyweight boxer. "Do all you AD's go to the same trainer? You like .OWW!" he exclaimed as Spender punched him in the gut. "Don't do that!"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" yelled Spender, spittle flying out of his mouth. He wanted to smack Mulder right in the face - only Kersh wouldn't let him mar his face.

"Spender, quiet," the AD said with quiet but firm authority.

"Yes, sir," replied Spender.

Kersh took hold of Mulder's suit to turn him around. He had waited for this moment for a couple of months now, ever since the embarrassment of having to give Mulder back the X-Files.

"Mulder, listen to me - and DON'T interrupt," Kersh said as Mulder opened his mouth to protest. "You caused Spender and I a lot of trouble and embarrassment this past spring. And frankly, you'd been nothing but trouble the whole time you worked for me. I'm not like Skinner - I don't put up with that kind of crap from my employees. If they give me trouble, I put them in their place immediately. Isn't that right, Jeffrey?" Kersh asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And how do I enforce discipline, Jeffrey? How did I handle that little incident you and I had last week?"

"You fucked me, sir."

"What was that?"

"You fucked me like I deserved to be fucked," Spender said quietly, averting his eyes from Mulder's inquiring gaze.

"That's right. You screw me over, or my department, you get screwed. Literally. I've only had one employee in my 5 years as AD who never got punished the way he deserved. Do you know who that is, Agent Mulder?" Kersh shook Mulder to punctuate his remark.

"Uh, me, sir," mumbled Mulder, already dreading where this was going.

"That's right. And do you know why you never felt my wrath, Agent Mulder?"

"No, sir."

"Because of that damn cigarette-smoking bastard! It seems he had plans for you - I think sex slave comes closest to explaining it. It was going to be the ultimate revenge against your father to make you a lovely, obedient sex slave. So no one was allowed to touch you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but as with all plans that hinge around you, you ruined it. So this is payback time. And, I figured since poor little Spender here suffered quite a bit from association with you, I thought he should get a little compensation too. He's turned out to be quite the tip-top agent - it only took a couple of ass-fucks on top of my desk to improve his performance."

"I don't think AD Skinner would appreciate you treating his employee this way," said Mulder in a desperate attempt to save himself.

Kersh shook Mulder violently. "Don't mention that man's name in my presence again! The only thing that would have made this evening turn out perfect was to have Skinner here. You see, we had plans for him too." Kersh pointed to another vinyl suit, much larger than Mulder's, spilling out of the duffel bag.

"Spender, get the gag."

"Yes, sir," replied Spender as he picked up the second duffel bag. He pulled out a gag that had a short but thick dildo attached to it. He brought it over to Kersh. Mulder didn't say a word; he watched Spender in mute fascination.

Kersh took it and was about to shove it into Mulder's mouth, but he stopped.

"I've changed my mind. Jeffrey, take off the suit." Kersh grabbed Mulder by his hair and pushed him back onto his desk. Spender unzipped the suit and peeled it off of Mulder. Kersh held Mulder's arms down once they were free of the suit. "Get the handcuffs."

Spender removed a pair of leather cuffs from the bag. "Cuff Mulder's arms behind his back," Kersh said as he flipped Mulder over. Spender attached the cuffs. Kersh grabbed Mulder by his hair and dragged him off the desk until he was kneeling down, naked and still shiny from the spray.

"Mulder, it's time that you started making your apologies to Spender. Jeffrey, you can lean against the desk." Kersh took Mulder's head and pushed it into Spender's crotch. "Mulder, I'm only going to tell you this once. You will give Jeffrey the best cock-sucking he has ever had, or we're going to put you back in the suit and tie you to the front gate of the building. You got that?" Kersh asked, shaking Mulder's head.

"Yeah, I got it," grumbled Mulder. Suck Spender's cock! Ugh. After his great fantasies of Skinner and Krycek, to be faced with the reality of the little pink worm in front of him - it was too disappointing.

"Do it!" demanded Kersh.

"Ok, ok, don't shout," Mulder said as he moved forward to get comfortable.

Mulder tentatively ran his tongue up the length of Spender's still-soft cock. Spender let out a little moan and put his hand on Mulder's head. His cock began to swell as Mulder continued to lick up and down the shaft. Once it stood straight, Mulder took the length of into his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this. His own cock even began to swell as he attacked Spender's cock more hungrily. Fully erect it wasn't half bad - he might get through this night after all. Of course Spender had to ruin it by talking.

"I have dreamed about this moment Mulder. The thought of you on your knees in front of me, servicing me! And I'm going to have a momento of this occasion too," he said pointing to AD Kersh who was videotaping the whole scene.

Mulder tried to pull back to protest, but Spender grabbed his head with both hands and began to fuck his face. Mulder stunned himself by getting into the rhythm as Spender let go of his head. Mulder let go of the cock, ran his tongue down the underside, and onto and around Spender's balls.

"Wow, you're really getting into this, ain't you Mulder? You like it? You like to suck cock?" asked Spender as Mulder returned to deep throating his cock.

"No wonder AD Skinner was so anxious to get you back on the X-Files," said AD Kersh. "He didn't want to lose such a good cocksucker."

"Shut up," said Mulder as he let go of the cock for a moment.

"Ooohh, I'm going to cum!" cried Spender as he started to jerk his hips forward.

"Mulder, stop!" yelled Kersh. "Jeffrey, blow your wad on your chest and stomach!"

"What?!" cried Spender.

"Just do it!"

"OK!" Spender grabbed his cock from Mulder's mouth, gave it a few quick jerks, and shot his cum all over his torso. He continued to finger the head of his cock as his breathing slowed.

"Why did you want me to do that?" he asked.

"Mulder, I want you to lick Jeffrey's chest clean."

"No!" yelled Mulder, attempting to stand up. Kersh grabbed his hair and shoved him back down.

"You heard me! Do it!" He shook Mulder's head again.

"Stop doing that! That really hurts!"

"Obey me then."

Mulder shot Kersh a deadly look, then turned his attention to Spender. Spender half-sat on the desk, his chest and stomach dripping cum. Mulder shuffled his way forward and started quickly licking.

"I said slowly," growled Kersh from behind the video camera.

Mulder slowed down, running his tongue over Spender's stomach. His own cock was beginning to throb as he thought about what he was doing. He lingered on Spender's navel, then slowly worked his way up. The final bit of cum was on the left nipple; he took a long time cleaning that area off, nibbling and licking at the nipple for a while. He couldn't believe he was doing this! And with Spender! When he finished, he sat back on his ankles, looking down at his own erection.

"It looks like you really liked that Mulder," Kersh said softly as he walked over to Mulder. He wrapped his fingers in Mulder's hair, pulled his head back, and began to kiss Mulder. At first Mulder resisted, but he soon found himself returning the kiss, running his tongue inside the AD's mouth, savouring the flavor.

"AD Kersh?"

"Yeah, Jeffrey," replied Kersh after slowing withdrawing from Mulder's mouth.

"You need to see this."

"What is it?" Kersh said as he turned around. Spender was pointing to a nudist magazine that was partly obscured by the numerous skin mags on Mulder's desk. Keeping his pudgy fingers firmly entwined in his captive's thick hair, Kersh used his free hand to pull the magazine off the desk. It fell open to a well used page, the small amount of text partially obscured with dried cum. It was a centrefold showing a scene that immediately fired Kersh's sadistic imagination and his anger that he was not the focus of the altered picture.

*That can soon be amended,* he thought.

"So, you're into all that back-to-nature crap, Agent Mulder?" Kersh sneered, holding the triple-length centrefold up to reveal all its artistic glory. "Grown men dancing naked around camp-fires, chanting gibberish and banging their drums before fucking each other senseless?"

Mulder's face turned as red as his partner's hair as he saw what picture Kersh was referring to.

"I am a horse's ass," he muttered, hanging his head to hide his humiliation. He had doctored the picture with old archival photos he had found of Skinner and Krycek and himself when he was searching the Hoover library for old articles to support some of his wilder theories. He had pasted face shots of his two lovers to the muscular bodies of the Tarzan-like male models posing around the bonfire. They were on their knees in dutiful worship at the base of his throne, gazing up at him in utter adulation, ready and willing to cater to his every whim. *Why couldn't it be like that in reality, why was he the one who lived only to serve his masters, no matter what they required of him* Only in the late night privacy of his deserted office did he allow himself to fantasize the situation reversed, never having the courage to demand equality in the very one-sided relationship he shared with Walter and Alex.

"Did I give you permission to speak, Agent?" Kersh barked, backhanding Mulder across the face and sending him crashing to the floor.

"No." Mulder struggled to rise to his knees, not looking at either of his captors, sending a silent plea for rescue to his lovers and his partner.

Out of the corner of one eye, Mulder saw the AD raise his hand to deliver another blow and knew what he was waiting for. "No, Sir."

The blow came anyway but somehow he managed to stay upright, his vision blurred and teary.

"Call me Master, boy and maybe you won't have to warm Jeffrey's bed tonight."

Mulder looked up to see Spender eyeing him lustfully and he almost threw up at the prospect of being fucked by the weasel who had tried to destroy his life's work.

"Yes, Master."

Spender was clearly upset that Mulder had chosen to obey his new Master rather than allow himself to be his sex-toy for the night. He brushed up against Kersh, rubbing himself on the older man's body like a bitch-in-heat.

"But you promised he would be mine for the whole night...."

Kersh swatted Spender aside like an annoying blowfly, focusing his attention on how they could get Mulder out of the building without raising unwanted attention. He walked over to where the duffel bags lay on the carpet and upended the largest one, spilling its contents.

"Gag him, Spender and put him in the bag," he ordered with a malicious gleam in his dark eyes.

Before Mulder could react, Spender shoved the dildo-gag into his mouth, securing the leather straps painfully tight. He gripped Mulder under the arms and hauled him to his feet and over to the canvas coffin. A swift kick to his shins soon had him lying on his side, his lanky legs folded up so that his chin rested on his knees. He quickly secured Mulder's ankles with duct tape and drew the sides of the bag up and over the captive. He was about to zip up the body-bag when inspiration struck and he shoved his smelly underwear and socks into the bag.

Kersh was busy jerking himself off over Mulder's I Want To Believe poster when he heard an embarrassed cough. He turned to find his agent struggling to lift the bag off the floor. Not even trying to hide his disgust, he stormed out of the office, returning minutes later with a large wheelie-bin. He laid it on the floor on its side and together they managed to cram the duffel inside and lift the bin upright. They shared a satisfied smile as they heard Mulder groaning in his upside-down position.

"Come, boy. Let's take out the garbage."

Mulder tried desperately to wriggle around so that he was somewhat upright and had almost succeeded when a series of violent bumps jolted his rapidly bruising body. It took a few long seconds before he realized what was happening. At 6pm all the elevators automatically shut down, leaving the stairs as the only way of moving from floor to floor. His captors were doing little to smooth the wild ride he was experiencing and Mulder tried to concentrate on how he would exact his revenge when he got himself out of his present predicament.

After what seemed like hours, his journey resumed on level ground. He could hear the muffled sounds of cleaners and other people moving around and conversing, but there was nothing he could do alert them to his dilemma.

A few minutes later and the bin came to a halt as he heard Kersh address someone, but he couldn't decipher what was being said. However he heard Spender when the lid was lifted up and something hot landed on his upturned backside, something that quickly began to burn through the canvas of his prison. The smell was unmistakable and his worse fears were confirmed when he heard Spender say, "What are you doing here, Father?"

The stench of unfiltered Morley's quickly filled the confined space of the bin and then the sizzle of a lighted match caused Mulder to scream with all his might.

The duffel bag was on fire.

"You idiot!" roared AD Kersh as he ran for the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Spender was struggling to get the bin onto its side so he could pull Mulder out. CGB Spender stood watching the two, unconcerned, as he dragged on the Morley.

Kersh succeeded in putting out the fire, and he and Spender were pulling a weakly struggling Mulder out of the duffel bag when a large white van came tearing around the corner of the parking garage.

Inside the duffel bag Mulder was trying to calm himself down. He could barely breath in his hysteria because of the gag in his mouth. He vaguely heard the squeal of tires, the sputtering of a machine gun, and loud arguing voices. He couldn't tell who it was but he hoped fervently that one or both of his masters had come to save him.

Mulder started struggling again as he felt hands trying to pull him out of the bag.

"Mulder, stay still," an indistinct voice said. "We'll never get you out of there if you keep squirming."

Mulder managed to stay still long enough to be pulled free of the duffel bag. He couldn't get his eyes to focus yet, but he felt someone release the gag. He sat gasping for air, on the edge of a crying jag. It had finally dawned on him that he was free from the fire, and he began sobbing.

"Mulder, it's ok. The fire is out," Diana Fowley said as she pulled Mulder over to her chest to hug him. "You'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

Mulder groaned inwardly when he heard her voice. Diana!

When Mulder calmed down, he lifted his head off of Diana's chest and looked around. He saw that Kersh and the two Spenders had been trussed up; they were all lying face down on the pavement. A tall, slender figure in a leather cat suit stood over them brandishing a machine gun.

"Good job, Marita," said Diana as she got up from the pavement. She walked over to look down at the three men. Mulder noticed that she had on the same outfit as Marita - leather cat suit and high-heel boots that went up to the thigh. She looked a lot like the character Mrs. Kensington from the first Austin Powers movie. Quite exciting he thought to himself as he struggled to sit in a more comfortable position. Diana hadn't removed the cuffs or the duct tape.

"Fowley, you're one of my best people. Why don't you let me up and I'll forgive this little insubordination," said CGB Spender, acting as if he was still in control of the situation.

"I'll gag you if you don't shut up. Fox is mine now, and none of you three are allowed to touch him." Diana emphasized her statement by walking across the backs of the men, digging her heels in.

"You had him once before and he didn't stay. What makes you think he'll stick around this time?" croaked out the elder Spender after Diana moved off his back.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this. I'll leave you three here - I hope your own henchmen find you before the guards. Good Luck!" she laughed as she grabbed Marita around the waist and strolled toward Mulder.

"You're coming with us, my dear. Marita, grab his other arm," Diana commanded as she hauled Mulder up by his right side. Despite his height they found it surprisingly easy to get him into the van.

"Diana, can you get me out of these cuffs?" Mulder asked as they settled him back on a low bed in the back.

"Hush, darling, don't talk any more, or I'll have to gag you."

Mulder felt his stomach lurch when he heard that; maybe this wasn't the rescue he had been anticipating after all. Did everyone have it in for him?

"Di, what did the smoker mean when he said you'd had Mulder once before?" Marita asked as they moved to the front of the van. She took the driver's seat and the van peeled out of the parking garage.

"You don't know?" Diana replied, surprised. "Fox and I were married about 10 years ago, before he found the X-Files."

"You what!" exclaimed Marita, almost crashing the van into a guard rail.

"We were married. It didn't work out, but I now know why. And starting tonight we're going to fix it. I'm not going to let that short red-headed bitch get her claws into him!" she hissed as she looked back at Mulder.

Mulder closed his eyes in despair. Red-head! Diana obviously didn't know about his real love life. Could you call it a love life? Sex life, definitely, but Mulder often wondered whether Skinner or Krycek ever loved him. He sighed.

"But what about me?" said Marita pitifully. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she pulled the van off into a deserted warehouse parking lot. Mulder opened his eyes to see why she sounded so sad.

"Babe, you're my one and only, I promise. Fox is for both of us to have fun with. Come here," Diana said as she pulled Marita close. She brushed a few blond strands of hair off her cheek, then started kissing her gently. Marita put her arm around Diana's neck to pull her closer. They kissed for a few minutes while Mulder looked on with fascination. His cock was starting to twitch at the sight of the two women kissing. Maybe this won't be too bad after all! A little three-way action would be nice, even it was with uber-bitch Diana. They'd had a good time when they were together before.

As Diana broke away from Marita's lips, she noticed Mulder staring at them saucer-eyed, a huge erection bobbing up between his legs. She let out a huge laugh.

"Mulder, only YOU could get an erection after having been trussed, stuffed into a duffel bag, and almost burnt to a crisp! You are such a slut! Marita, it's time to get to work."

Mulder lost the smile on his face when he heard that. He watched as the two women stripped out of the boots and catsuits. They were wearing garments that consisted of a few leather straps that seemed to wrap randomly around the body, leaving their tits and pussies totally exposed. He had seen stuff like that in many of his videos, and his erection throbbed, almost painfully, at the sight of the two of them.

After stripping out of the suits, Diana grabbed Marita again for more kissing, and began fondling her breasts.

"Lie down, babe," she said, pushing Marita down to the mattress next to Mulder. She started kissing down her neck slowly, working her way from breast to pussy. Mulder watched lustfully as Marita spread her legs and pulled up her knees as Diana attacked her clit. He was desperate to stroke his cock when she arched her back, moaning as Diana worked several fingers in and out of her cunt. Just as Marita screamed in orgasm Mulder shot a load of cum straight into the air. Diana laughed again as she pulled herself up alongside Mulder.

"Liked that, eh?" she said, starting to lick and nibble at his lips.

He was trying to kiss back but he couldn't quite manage it with the cuffs on. She watched him struggle for a moment.

"Mulder, our marriage didn't work before because you wouldn't be an obedient husband. You insisted on having your own way almost all the time. I couldn't put up with that, so I divorced you. I'm convinced, however, that we can still make a go of it. You just need to learn you're place. Marita and I are going to be your teachers."

Diana and Marita got up and flipped Mulder over on his back. Diana undid the cuffs and let his arms fall to his side. He couldn't lift his arms they were so numb. Marita pulled out a large piece of leather that he couldn't quite make out. It was some type of arm sheath. Diana wrapped one side around one arm and the other side around his other arm. The sheath kept his arms pinned to his back, going up to his elbows. He started struggling when he realized how little movement he had at all.

"Diana, stop this now! Let me go!" he cried as they wrapped a piece of leather around his body much like the one they were wearing, only this one had a ring through which the pulled his cock and balls. It wrapped around his thighs and went over his shoulders.

Marita attached a thick leather collar around his neck; it had several D-rings in the front and back. she attached a leather strap through each D-ring. Diana flipped Mulder onto his back and each woman pulled a thigh-high, high-heeled boot up one of his legs.

"If you're good, Fox, I won't put on a head mask, blindfold, or gag. Do you promise to be good?" Diana looked intently at his face.

Mulder didn't know what to say. After they removed the cuffs he couldn't move his arms, and he was so tired he didn't struggle as they dressed him up. He closed his eyes as he thought back to his favorite picture, the one with Krycek and Skinner worshipping him. He sighed, knowing that that would never happen. He would never be the master - always the slave. It was who he was.

"Fine," he answered sullenly.

"That isn't the proper way to address your mistress. You get one more chance," she said menacingly.

"Uh.yes, ma'am?" he replied tentatively, realizing the helpless position he was in.

"I prefer yes mistress - this one was a freebie. One more mistake, and you'll get five lashes from this," she said as she pointed to Marita slashing a riding crop back and forth. "Do you understand, Fox?"

"Yyyeesss, mistress."

"Good. Now you will only speak when spoken to. If you do speak out of turn, you get 10 lashes with the crop for every word you say. And I hardly need to point out that you WILL do everything I say, or Mistress Marita says, without question and at once."

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. I have our first lesson to teach you."

Mulder watched as Marita brought yet another leather piece to Diana. At first he couldn't see what this one was for, but he paled when he saw the long, thick dildo protruding from the front.

"No!" he cried, struggling toward the door of the van.

"That's 10 lashes!" Diana cried as she and Marita grabbed him. "Hold him down."

Marita flipped Mulder onto his stomach and held his head down over the side of the mattress. Bound as he was, he couldn't move more than a few inches either way. He was helpless.

"You've earned yourself 10 lashes, Fox. I want you to count them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress," he whispered in reply.

Mulder closed his eyes tightly, tensing his body for the first blow. He heard the whistle of the crop going through the air and yelled loudly as the crop made contact with his ass.

"ONE!" he yelled, trying to control himself.

"TWO!"

***

After the tenth blow, Diana stood over Mulder contemplating the 10 livid red stripes on his ass; she felt a great sense of satisfaction. She was finally going to get what she wanted!

"Let's try this again. Marita, can you fasten this please?" Mulder rolled to his side to watch Marita strap the dildo harness around Diana's waist. The thing had to be at least 12 inches long and 4 or 5 inches wide. He didn't even want to think about what was going to come next.

"Fox, slide down here toward me. I want you kneeling on the floor of the van."

Mulder slowly wiggled his way backwards; every movement he made caused shooting pains from his wounds. He knelt on the floor of the van and leaned his torso onto the mattress. Diana looked at his pert, striped little ass and the long legs wrapped in leather. She felt her clit pulse with pleasure at the sight.

"I don't want to hurt you, Fox, so I'm going to lube this puppy up real good. But make sure you don't tense up too much - this is latex, not flesh, and could hurt quite a bit if you don't let yourself get into it." Diana had a huge grin on her face as she rubbed the lube up and down the huge dildo.

"Marita, lie down in front of Fox. Fox, while I'm fucking your ass, you're going to lick Marita's pussy. I want her to feel as good as you're going to feel. And if she doesn't come, you'll get 50 lashes of the crop and 6 hours upside down with the dildo gag. Got it?"

"Yes, mistress," he said, staring down at Marita's pussy just inches away from his face.

"Let me just get this in first, then you can start. Now relax." Diana positioned the dildo at Mulder's asshole and started to push.

"Let me in, babe," she said softly, pushing a little harder. Mulder let out a load groan; it was starting to hurt.

"Relax, Fox." Mulder still was too tense. She had no choice but to get a little rough. She began to push harder, pulling back on his hips, trying to get the dildo past his sphincter.

"Hold on; I'm going to really shove it in now." She pulled back, and with a very forceful thrust she popped the head of the dildo past the tight muscle.

Mulder let out a scream when he felt the dildo push into his rectum. He began to cry again as Diana sank the dildo into him to the hilt. He felt like he was being split apart with an axe handle.

"It's ok, babe," she said, stroking his back. "I'll wait here a moment. Start servicing Marita."

Mulder tried to focus through his sobs on the pussy in front of him. He started licking up and down her slit, tasting her juices. As he started getting into it, his ass started to relax and accept the dildo. Diana could feel the tense muscles relax, so she began slowly moving the dildo in and out. At first Mulder would hesitate each time she moved, but as he started enjoying the fucking he could continue working Marita's pussy. She was holding his hair with both hands, guiding him up and down. He spent a lot of time nibbling her clit then thrusting his tongue into her hole.

Diana fell into a rhythm. She couldn't believe she was finally fulfilling her dream. Fox was hers now. She reached under his body and felt his cock; it was erect again. She left it alone.

Mulder began moving his hips to match Diana's thrusts. He wished his arms were free so he could hold onto Marita's hips for leverage; she was starting to move her hips enough that he lost contact with her several times.

"How ya doing, Mar?" panted Diana.

"Ohh, he's good Diana, just like you said," moaned Marita. "Let's keep him."

"What ever you want, babe."

Mulder could feel his cock rubbing against the bed with each thrust into his ass. He was very close to coming. Marita was right on the edge too, if the frantic pumping of her hips was any indication.

"I'm going to come, Fox!" cried Diana as she furiously rode him. She threw her head back to let out a scream as she orgasmed. Mulder shot his load into the bed as Marita arched her back and ground her pussy into his face.

Diana slumped over Mulder's body, kissing and nuzzling the back of his neck; she reached for Marita's hands and squeezed them. Mulder twisted his head so he could breath again - Marita had crammed his nose into her pussy. He felt completely drained. He was enjoying Diana's kisses and strokes on his neck and back. What was it about him that made everybody get all sweet and sentimental after they'd fucked the shit out of him?

Diana rose shakily from the bed; she pulled the dildo out of Mulder's ass with an audible pop.

"I'm going to get us some fresh air," she said as she staggered to the back of the van, still wearing the dildo and harness. She opened the back door of the van. She turned to look back at her two lovers when she was suddenly grabbed by something hard and unyielding. Soft leather closed around her upper arm, digging into her flesh with inhuman strength and she was pulled the rest of the way out of the van, landing with a loud thud on the gravel lot. She looked up to determine her attacker and a smile crept slowly across her mouth. As gracefully as possible, Diana rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Hello, Diana. What a wonderful surprise. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Alex looked over Diana's shoulder trying to see into the darkened interior of the van. He could hear a confusion of noises, moans and groans and the occasional cry of pain, unmistakably that of his lover. He ached for the torment Fox was suffering, not because of the pain but because he was not the one administering it to his wayward lover.

"Finder's keepers is the rule, you bastard." Diana replied as she tried to loosen Krycek's grip. "You lost him, we found him and he's ours." Her dark eyes had traveled to the impressive bulge that had appeared in Krycek's skin tight leather pants. She trailed long, manicured, blood red nails down her brother's naked chest, pushing aside the leather vest to tease his nipples. "You know Mother was always telling you to put away your toys or you would loose them."

Inside the van, Mulder heard Alex's voice, the sweet sound of his savior just yards away and began to struggle against his bonds.

Marita responded by covering his mouth with her dripping wet pussy, almost suffocating him, and causing to him to buck against her wildly, setting off yet another mind-blowing orgasm. The van rattled and rolled with their struggle.

Fox put all his energy into one last fight and kicked out, disengaging the parking break and sending the van rolling down the steep incline.

Marita was near the back door and the momentum caused her to fly towards the front seat. She struck her head on the dash and was instantly unconscious.

Mulder was dazed when the van finally came to a sudden halt, thanks to a solid brick wall. He felt wonderfully familiar hands turning him over and releasing him from the sheaths that bound his arms.

"Alex? Is that really you?" He asked, not fully trusting his blurry vision.

"Yes, love. It is me. You are safe now."

Fox fell into Krycek's strong arms, inhaling the musky scent of his lover, one of beer and nuts and sweat. He found the other man's mouth and attacked with fury, forcing the lips apart so he could push his tongue deeply inside. He wanted to taste and feel every part of his lover he could in case the dream ended too soon. For surely it was only a dream, because only in his dreams did Alex let him take control, to be the hunter and not the prey. His tongue worked its way deep down Alex's throat until they were both gagging and had to break apart.

"Come, Fox. Let's get you home." Alex said as he helped Mulder crawl out of the van. Fox almost tripped as he stood up, the stiletto heels affecting his balance. He bent down to remove the annoying boots but Alex grabbed his arm and led him over the biggest motor-cycle Fox had ever seen. A shiny silver and chrome Harley Davidson stood in the moonlight, it's powerful engine purring like a lion.

Alex took a long leather coat out of one of the saddle-bags and put it on, leaving Fox shivering in the cool night air. He climbed onto the seat, his muscular legs straddling the machine and opened his coat in invitation to Mulder.

"Well, aren't you going to move forward, Alex?" He asked, looking around the deserted lot for signs of his former captors. He regretted the action when he saw the remains of his ex-wife smeared for about a hundred yards along the path the van had taken. The van had passed through a barb-wired fence and that was where most of Diana lay, strips of bloody flesh caught on the razor sharp wire, already providing a feast for crows and rats and other scavengers of the night.

"No. This is your seat right here, my little foxling." Alex patted the tiny area of seat in front of him. His cock was rocked hard and at attention just waiting for Fox. "Your missus tore my pants and now little Freddy is cold. It's your job to keep him warm."

Mulder considered his options, decided he didn't have any and climbed onto the bike, lowering himself onto Alex's huge cock, silently thanking Marita and Diana that he was lubricated and stretched, the rumble of the bike's engines vibrating against his balls and cock, almost sending him over the edge.

Krycek saw how close his pet was to releasing his seed over the machine he had spent all afternoon washing and polishing and pulled a small metal ring from one of his pockets. He slipped it over his lover's cock, smiling at the groan of frustration that the action caused.

He pulled the coat around both of them encasing them in its fur lined warmth and steered the bike out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Mulder felt as if he was trapped somewhere between heaven and hell. Alex's cock stretching and filling his anus was ecstasy, sending ever greater waves of sweet pleasure surging through his body, warming him up from the inside out, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

The road they were on was smooth and well maintained except for the occasional pot-hole or gravel patch. Alex did nothing to avoid these hazards. Instead he deliberately rode over them which would momentarily lift Fox up a fraction only to slam him down on the massive cock with enough force to cause him to cry out and arch his back against Alex's chest, driving them both crazy with lust and desire.

Fox had to use both hands just to hold onto Alex's legs during the wild ride. He felt his lover snuggle up behind him, his gloved hands roaming his back and neck, sliding around to pinch sensitive nipples which soon hardened into little pebbles.

*If Alex's hands are doing what my brain tells me they are, then who the hell is steering this thing?*

"OH SHIT!!!!!!!"

He realized the answer and grabbed the handle bars just before they came to a tight left curve that was at the top of a long, steep cliff. Having never ridden a motorbike he almost oversteered which would sent them crashing to their deaths down Devil's Canyon. Luckily no vehicles were coming towards them so he had the whole two lanes to correct his mistake.

Alex gave no sign of realizing how close they had come to death, just hugging his lover tighter and pressing passionate kisses into Fox's neck. The adrenaline rush was amazing, the fear and desire that he could smell flowing of Fox only heightened his own senses and he longed to ravage his co-rider more than just the kisses and caresses he was bestowing.

Confident that Fox had control of the bike, Alex placed his hands on Fox's hips and drew him upwards so that the cold wind rushing by bathed most of Freddy. To his credit, Fox didn't take his eyes of the road, allowing Alex to move him up and down, off and onto his cock with ever increasing force, ramming and slamming his arse onto his cock, over and over until both men were sweating profusely and Fox was shaking with the incredible need for release. Alex had come a couple of times, depositing his seed deep inside Fox, feeling it coat his cock and drip out of his lover's rectum to pool in the coat. He scooped some up with one hand and after removing the cock ring, smothered his lover's balls and cock.

They were on a long, flat stretch of road with no cars visible for as far as the eye could see. Tall ancient trees grew along both sides of the highway. Deer and rabbits appeared at the side of the road, staring into the bike's powerful headlight before scampering back into the forest.

"Take my glove off, love, so I can make you feel real good."

Fox gripped the soft leather in his teeth and pulled, revealing Alex's long slim fingers. He spat the glove out of his mouth and took two fingers into his mouth suckling and nibbling and licking, like a babe at its mother's breast.

Just the thought of Alex's hands on his genitals was almost enough to push him over the edge, but the reality was a thousand times better than any of his fantasies. The hand was withdrawn and he felt its wet warmth envelop his balls, first one and then the other. His cock was totally ignored, letting him know that this was not going to be a quick jerk session. Instead it was turning out to be a infuriatingly slow seduction, designed to drive him crazy. He wanted to direct Alex's touches where he needed the most relief but Alex squeezed one ball savagely hard when he took a hand of the handle bar.

"Uh uh, Fox. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He felt Alex's warm breath in his ear, his moist tongue flicking out to suck the lobe.

"Please, Alex. I can't take this much longer." Mulder pleaded, though he knew it would not have any effect on Alex's plans.

"C'mon. It's only been half an hour. You've lasted much longer. You can last all night and tomorrow if that's what I want." Alex placed his thumb on the tip of Fox's cock, tracing tiny circles around the head, knowing it would drive his lover crazy.

"But I've been like this for hours. First Kersh and Spender and then the Bitch Squad."

Fox was sobbing in frustration now, tears streaming down his face and obscuring his vision. He was certain that he would never ejaculate again, that he would be kept trapped in this hell for the rest of his life. He didn't see the oil slick up ahead, and even if he had, he lacked the knowledge of how to control the huge machine. As soon as the front tire hit the slick, the bike slid sideways, sending them into a terrifying spin, one that took them careening towards the edge of the cliff. He felt Alex try to regain control, but it was too late, and then men and machine, leather and metal, were airborne.......

"Fox, Fox, can you hear me?" Mulder heard a faraway voice ask. "Fox? Baby, answer me."

Mulder struggled to open his eyes so he could see who was speaking. He finally succeeded and looked around, squinting.

"Fox, you're awake!"

Mulder turned his head to see who it was. He couldn't believe it!

"Mom!"

"Yes darling, it's me." Teena Mulder lifted his head up to give him a cool drink of water. "Drink this. You've been asleep for several hours. We're in a motel near Alexandria."

"Asleep? But.I was in an accident - the motorcycle was out of control.Alex!" he cried, sitting up suddenly. He looked down at himself - he was still wearing the leather strapping around his body, and the thigh-high boots, but there were no scratches, no bruises, nothing. His ass was very sore, though. I guess I still got fucked, he thought ruefully.

"No, no.you forget that Alex used to be a stuntman in Hollywood - he used to do that kind of thing all the time. He brought the motorcycle back down to the road, only you had fainted some time in mid-air."

"Fainted! Stuntman!" he cried incredulously. "He used to be a henchman for CGB Spender! Henchmen always have to drive like that."

Teena Mulder sighed. "You always were a sissy, Fox," she chided. "You're father and I tried to toughen you up, but obviously to no avail. Look at that outfit you're wearing! I'm glad Alex called me to come down and help you out. I brought some clothes for you."

"Mom! Diana put this outfit on me - and you should see what she did to me!" whined Mulder, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Hush, Fox. Don't blame her for this - it's all your own fault. Alex called me and told me he found you wandering around on the road in that get-up. You could have really been hurt! It was lucky he found you."

"Mom, it all started in my office. Spender and ." started Mulder. He stopped abruptly when his mom slapped him hard across the face.

"Enough of your excuses!" she yelled. "Admit it - you've been doing drugs and you got caught up in those sick games of yours! I had a hard enough time adjusting to you being gay - my only son - but after I met Alex I thought it wasn't so bad. He's such a nice boy."

"NICE! Nice! You should see what he does to me! Just last week he tied me to the bed and ."

"I DON'T want to here any more lies from you! Alex is a nice boy and would never do something like that. It's those drugs you take - they warp you're mind!"

"I am not on drugs! Listen to me!" He was glaring angrily at his mother. She never listens to me, he thought. It's always MY fault.

"I said no more excuses!" Mrs. Mulder struck him across the face again. She looked down at her cowering son in disgust. "I think I need to teach you a lesson Fox. Just like when you were a little boy."

"What?" Mulder paled as remembered his childhood.

"You have to pay penance for your lies - especially since you're telling them about your own lov

"B-b-b-but Mom, I." Mulder couldn't finish his sentence. He started trembling and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Fox, obey me," she said sternly. She stood up and went to a small bag on the bathroom counter. She took out a leather-covered paddle.

"No!" He jumped out of the bed, but tripped and landed on his ass as he tried to balance on the high heels. He quickly stood up and stood wobbling.

"Fox, if you're going to wear heels like that you should learn to walk in them."

"I didn't want to put these on!"

"Whatever you say, dear. Now, turn that desk chair around and put your hands on the seat. Stand with your legs apart."

"No!" he weakly protested.

"Fox! I said obey me! Your punishment can't be over unless we begin. Now do it!" Teena emphasized her statement by slapping the paddle lightly in her hand.

"At least let me put those clothes on!" Mulder had realized to his embarrassment that his penis and balls were still dangling out of the metal ring attached to the leather straps. He covered himself with his hands.

"Why? You're the one who got dressed in that outfit. You'll be wearing it for a while." Teena moved close to her son. Despite the fact that she was several inches shorter than him, especially with the heels, he couldn't look her in the eye. He bowed his head down in shame. "Now do as I say."

Mulder lifted his eyes quickly to his mother's, but couldn't maintain the gaze. He turned and wobbled over to the desk chair. He put both his hands on the seat and spread his legs out a few feet so his ass was in the air and his genitals swung free. He couldn't remember a time when he felt more humiliated.

"Oh, Fox, your anus is so inflamed. If you're going to have anal intercourse, at least do it properly." Mulder realized he was wrong a moment ago - THIS was the most humiliating thing he'd ever faced! "After your spanking, I'll run to the drug store and get some ointment for that."

"Just get ON with it!" he yelled, wanting the earth to swallow him up. How he could be 38 years old and still getting treated like this?

"I'm not sure how many strokes you're going to get, so just keep counting." Teena shook her head as she looked at her naked son in those ridiculous boots, with his privates exposed. Where had they gone wrong? She would just have to finish the job of raising her son that she had abandoned, even if it should have occurred twenty years ago. No better time than the present!

"Here we go!" Teena positioned herself with one hand on the small of her son's back; she raised her arm in the air and brought the paddle down with a resounding WHACK! "AHHH! ONE!" screamed Mulder as the paddle struck his already sore ass. What was it about the controlling women in his life that made them like to hear him count?

WHACK!

"Keep counting, Fox."

"TWO!" he cried, already beginning to cry. Teena Mulder shook her head again as she heard her son break out into tears.

"Fox, we've only just started. You'll wear yourself out way before we're done. I wish you would take it like a man."

"I'm sorry I wasn't issued the male insensitivity to pain gene when I was born!" he snipped, trying to control his breathing.

"Ok, I've changed my mind. You don't have to count," said Teena. Mulder watched as his mother went back to the bag. He couldn't see what she brought back.

"I'm going to gag you." Before Mulder could protest his mother shoved a pair of his own boxers into his mouth. "I don't need to here any of your snide remarks."

All Mulder could do was moan as his mother resumed paddling him. She would bring the paddle , hold it there until he stopped writhing, pause, then bring the paddle down again.

Mulder continued to weep and moan behind his gag as his mom brought the paddle down again and again. His legs began to quiver with exertion.

"We're almost done Fox," Teena said calmly. Just a few more, she thought.

Mulder didn't think he could take any more; his crying was reduced to hitched sobs coming out of his chest. Suddenly, he felt something warm run down his leg, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

Teena Mulder put the paddle down when Fox urinated on himself. She took her son into her arms and pulled the gag out. His sobbing began again.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," he managed to get out.

"It's ok, Fox. I'll clean it up," she said soothingly, stroking his sweat-soaked hair. She managed to pick him up and lay him back down on the bed. She got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up the puddle of urine by the chair.

She went back to sit in the chair by the bed. Her son was lying on his stomach, his ass and thighs a brilliant scarlet red. He was crying. She started stroking his back gently.

"Son, I know it hurt, what I had to do tonight. But it's for your own good. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-y-yes, m-m-m-ma'am."

"I'm going to go to the store now to get some ointment for your anus. You lie quietly here until I get back. Ok?"

"Ok, mom."

"Don't move, don't change clothes, nothing. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, mom." Mulder closed his eyes as his mother left the room. The pain in his ass was slowly subsiding. He couldn't believe how humiliated he felt. He had just stood there, taking it! She hadn't tied him down, she hadn't cuffed him. He could have pulled the gag out! But he obeyed her and let her continue to paddle him. Could it be that he really enjoyed it, getting paddled by his mother, knowing his penis and balls were swinging around for her to see? Was he really that much of a pervert? He dozed off as he contemplated how truly twisted he was.

Mulder stirred awake when he heard his mom return. HE turned to face the door. It wasn't his mom! It was Mulder stirred awake when he heard his mom return. He turned to face the door. It wasn't his mom! It was the Mighty Morphing Alien Bounty Hunter. Mulder leaped out of the bed, to then fall into a crumpled heap at the feet of the towering man. Those damn stilettos! Mulder tried to scramble upwards, only to be pushed back down by a heavy booted foot in the middle of his back pressing him to the floor. Mulder twisted his head around, frantically looking for anything that he could use as a weapon against the Bounty Hunter. But there was only a expanse of bare wooden floor before his eyes.

"Where is she?" The Bounty Hunter said, his voice deadly serious.

"Where is who?" Mulder gasped out.

"The woman who calls herself Teena Mulder, where is she!"

"She... she isn't here, she left. Why are you after her?" Mulder was confused and now very afraid for his Mother, why would the Bounty Hunter be after his Mother?

"The woman that was here. Where is she?!" The Bounty Hunter's voice was hard and persistent. He pressed his booted foot down harder on Mulder's back, Mulder felt like he had a whole pile of bricks settling down above his lungs, he could hardly breath.

But despite his pain, Mulder's only thought at this point was to protect his Mother. But what does he mean by the 'woman who calls herself Teena Mulder,' Mulder could not help wondering about that, he could not mean... no, there must be some mistake. "She's gone! She is not coming back," said Mulder.

"Then you will take me to her."

"All right, I'll take you to her." Mulder said, thinking that he has to get the Bounty Hunter away from here before his Mother comes back. "Just let me change into my clothes. I'll be quick."

The Bounty Hunter stared down at Mulder briefly, his face hard and immovable. He was probably considering if he could trust Mulder to behave himself. Then he lifted his foot, allowing Mulder to scramble upwards and go for his pile of clean clothes that his Mother had left for him. But as Mulder was going for the bathroom, so he could change in privacy the Bounty Hunter stopped him with, "You will remain in my sight, change here, where I can see you."

Mulder remained in the Bounty Hunter's sight, as he quickly shed the constricting outfit he was wearing and then changed into the plain pale lime green t-shirt, ratty blue jeans and sneakers. It was relief to once again be wearing normal clothes.

As soon as he was dressed, he was then rushed out of the hotel to the Bounty Hunter's car. Once they were seated in the car, Mulder in the passenger seat, the Bounty Hunter turned to Mulder and once again asked where was Teena Mulder. Mulder gave him a location that he thought was sufficiently far enough away to give himself plenty of time to figure out a plan.

"Have you got a name I can call you?" Mulder asked after thirty minutes of almost silence, the only sound filling the car was the sound of the air conditioning.

Silence.

"I can call you, 'Hey You,'" said Mulder.

The Bounty Hunter turned his eyes away from the road for a moment, and stared at Mulder, his face still hard and expressionless.

"Brian," he said, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Brian," Mulder repeated. "Uh... well Brian, could we stop at the next gas station that comes up, I have take a leak."

Mulder received a brief grunt of assent. He started to wonder if alien Bounty Hunter's ever need to go to the toilet or even eat. "Can't you forget about my Mother, she's nothing to you."

"That women was not your mother. She is a renegade shape changer, who must be exterminated." Brian the Bounty Hunter said in a voice that had a trace of conviction, maybe he was not as cold as Mulder first initially thought. "She has mixed among the humans too long, she has become infected by their obscene habits. She has brought dishonour to our people."

"No! I don't believe you! If she is not my mother, why would you believe I'd know where she'd now be?"

"I know that you don't know where the shape changer went, I'm not interested in your real mother who is safe from me. I assume you have heard of the expression, 'to kill two birds with one stone,'" said Brian, a tone of slight satisfaction creeping into is voice. Brian continued, "when I had reached the motel room I could already sense that she would not be coming back, you being there was a bonus. I let you mislead me, so you would give me little trouble."

This time it was Mulder who was silent, processing the new information. Then, "but why then, are we going in the direction I chose?"

"Lucky guess," said the blond Bounty Hunter called Brian. "I can sense the shape changer in this direction." Brian frowned, "moving away rather rapidly as well." Brian made the car go a little faster. Maybe they will get pulled over for speeding was Mulder's hope, but looking at the speedometer he noticed it stayed on the limit.

Five minutes later there was a service station in sight. Thankfully, Brian had remembered Mulder's human needs and pulled into the station, a lone building in the middle of nowhere. The only surroundings were woods and bare patches of grey dirt.

Brian followed Mulder into the service station's amenities, keeping an eye on Mulder as he walked up to the urinal, his cold and stony presence making Mulder uncomfortable. After a few seconds of nothing, Mulder said, "Look, I don't think I can do anything with you there staring at me. Could you wait outside for me, do you really think I'd be able to squeeze through that small window." Mulder was referring to the small window above the sink that led to the back of the service station.

As soon as the Bounty Hunter went back outside, Mulder quickly relieved himself, washed his hands and then proceeded to squeeze his narrow frame through the small window, which he could fit through, although not without scraping himself raw in several places.

Mulder propelled his body into a sprint as soon as his feet hit the ground, heading for the woods at the back of the station. Mulder had not gone far, before he could hear the heavy running steps of the Bounty Hunter gaining on him. Panic gripped Mulder's heart as he put on a burst of more speed, but it was futile. Mulder suddenly felt what was like the side of a house hit his back and propel him to the ground. Brian had taken him down with a flying tackle and now his entire massive weight was lying on top of Mulder, who had the wind knocked out of him.

As soon as Mulder regained his breath, he started to struggle and squirm under the mass holding him down. While trying to squirm and wiggle his way from beneath the Bounty Hunter, he felt something hard through the thin denim of his jeans, prodding between the crack of his butt cheeks. Could it be the Bounty Hunter's 'phhhitt' thingy, wondered Mulder briefly. No it was way too wide and... Mulder froze in shock as he realised what it was pressing into his ass. The Bounty Hunter, who liked to be called Brian, was definitely not as cold as he first thought.

*Maybe all Alien Morphing Bounty Hunters were susceptible to the humans 'obscene habits'* thought Mulder. Had he discovered a weakness? Mulder tried a little experiment and pushed his own ass against the hard member, squeezing his butt cheeks around it. He was rewarded with a groan from above him. Smiling now, a plan beginning to form, Mulder let himself melt into the massive man, turned his head so his lips could reach and give Brian's jaw a lick with his silky tongue. Mulder was rewarded with a sudden in-drawn breath from the Bounty Hunter.

"You must stop that," said Brian as he got up from the ground, pulling Mulder with him by keeping a grip on his upper arm. Brian started to head back to the gas station and car, still holding onto Mulder who meekly followed. They were only halfway to the car, still in the woods when Mulder made his move. Taking Brian by surprise, Mulder wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and pushed Brian against a tree, grinding his own cock into the Bounty Hunter's hardening length.

"Feels good, doesn't it," murmured Mulder as he moved a hand down into Brian's pants and wrapped his hand around a startling bulk. Mulder then swiped his tongue along Brian's jaw again, this time gliding his tongue over his chin, lips and along his cheek bones. Deep moans arose from the chest of the Bounty Hunter as Mulder continued his onslaught of kisses and licks, gliding a damp trail down his neck. Mulder still had his hand surrounding Brian's large member, his hand keeping up a maddening and continuous stroking.

"No!" Brian suddenly shouted, cool now totally lost. "Stop your foul corruption, I will not allow you to infect me with your human wiles," said Brian as he pushed Mulder away from himself so forcefully that Mulder flew backwards into the air to then land in a bruised heap on the ground.

Mulder sat up and brushed his dishevelled fringe out of his eyes, glittering blue/gold stared up through thick lashes at the angry alien hovering over him. "Resistance is futile," Mulder mumbled under his breath. "Why don't you just give into what feels good, there is really no harm in it. It's just fucking," said Mulder as he leaned backwards with his arms behind him and moved his knees further apart, making the evidence of his own desire obvious.

Brian the Mighty Morphing Alien Bounty Hunter was struck dumb by the luscious and rumpled vision before him. It was then that Mulder deployed his ultimate weapon. His smooth pink tongue slipped out and dampened his bottom lip with a slow and sensuous glide. The glistening lower lip quivered as it was released from the grip of the tongue. The plump and wet lower lip.

Brian whimpered.

It was then that Mulder was surprised as the Bounty Hunter pounced. The sound of fabric ripping and then Mulder's yelping filled the silence of the woods as Brian removed all of Mulder's clothes in record time. Brian only bothered to half remove his own clothes before pulling Mulder into his arms and attaching his mouth to one of Mulder's dusky nipples, sucking on the nub until it had hardened, then giving the same treatment to the other nipple.

At this point it was Mulder who was incoherent, but still he managed to keep a steady flow of obscenities whispered into Brian's ear. The Bounty Hunter's strong square hands were all over Mulder, gripping his shoulders, down his back, along his buttocks and pulling his thighs wider apart. Mulder was tipped slightly upside down as Brian picked up his legs and put a leg over each shoulder. Mulder then felt a mouth enveloping his sack, shivers went straight down his spine as first one testicle and then the other was sucked into Brian's mouth and fondled by his tongue.

Brian licked and bit lightly at the tender skin between Mulder's perineum and anus. He then smoothed his tongue over the tight puckered hole before him, dampening the entrance with his saliva. At this point, Mulder was pushing his hips forward into Brian's face, urging him to do more. Brian pushed his tongue into Mulder, hearing groans of satisfaction and feeling the naked thighs on his shoulders tremble. Mulder froze for a moment as he felt something like hot liquid coat his anus and the inner interior as the Bounty Hunter's tongue started to morph.

Unseen by Mulder, the Bounty Hunter's enlarging tongue started to secrete a green gel-like liquid as the he probed Mulder's ass. Thickening and lengthening, the tongue unerringly reached Mulder's prostate.

Mulder shouted as waves of pleasure swept throughout his body. The Alien's tongue continued to secrete green liquid within Mulder's body, effectively lubing him as well as releasing an enzyme that leaked into Mulder's bloodstream. An enzyme that turns into a highly aphrodisiac-like element within a human body. The constant probing of the alien tongue was now moving in a backwards and forwards motion, fucking Mulder's tight hole.

Suddenly his ass muscles clenched around the thick tongue as lightning hit his body, his hard cock and anus the focal point of electric power. Waves of the wild sensation climbed up his body and hit is brain in such a powerful force that he started black out. Streams of cum was released from his body that spattered his bare stomach and the forest floor around him.

Finally, he started to regain consciousness and he rapidly became aware of something being not quite right. His cock was still hard, sticking up into the air and aching for release. Also looking around, he realised that Brian the Alien Bounty Hunter was nowhere in sight. Mulder looked at his pile of clothes and saw that they were all ripped to shreds and unwearable. Fear started to stir in is belly, because neither did he know in what direction the gas station was nor civilisation and neither did he care. He was not sure what had come over him, but he felt wonderful, alive and blissfully happy in his present state of undress. He looked down at his sweaty naked body and saw perfection.

He looked around and was dismayed that there was no-one in sight to worship such a magnificent specimen. A tiny part of his brain was wondering how he could be so hard so soon after the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm he had ever experienced. He felt like he was a walking aphrodisiac, the ultimate nooky magnet, Spanish fly incarnate. If he didn't cum soon and quick he was going to explode.

One hand went quickly to his cock and he started pumping furiously, soon drenching his body in sweat and his hand in strangely greenish fluid that dripped from the bulbous head of his penis. After a good half hour workout during which he had to swap hands three or four times when cramping set in, he had come explosively twice, his seed flying to the four points of the compass and coating the surrounding flora, and yet was still unsatisfied, his cock as rigid as before.

His stomach started rumbling, reminding him that he had not eaten in hours or was it days. Time seemed to have no meaning any more. He had had more sex in the last twenty four hours than the previous ten years and would need to replenish his energy if he wanted to stay upright long enough to find someone to fuck him senseless. There had to be hikers or bushwalkers out here somewhere, Mulder thought, recalling hundreds of case files of people going missing in woods all over the country.

He wandered up hill and over dale, pausing only long enough to eat, drink and jerk himself off, which he did frequently, leaving a trail of sweet, fluorescent green semen that caused anything that lived and breathed in a five mile circle to go into a maddening sexual frenzy.

Only when he encountered a nasty patch of poison ivy and stinging nettles, did Mulder give any thought to covering his well endowed privates. Luckily close by were giant palm fronds and thin, but strong vine. Out of these he fashioned a sort of loin cloth and secured it around his waist, the furry underside of the leaves playing across his arse and cock, pleasuring him as he walked. At the base of a tall, ancient looking tree he found a scavenged raccoon hide that some predator had gutted and cleaned out. He put it on his head and the tail tickled his neck as it swung to and fro. He whistled happily as he trekked, munching on the various fruits and nuts and seeds that he came across. For the first time since he had been ditched by the Mighty Morphin' Alien Bounty Hunter, he was at peace, the continual stimulation on his genitals taking the edge of his formally insatiable urges.

He never heard the rustle of leaves and the snapping of branches that foreshadowed a small being plowing into him and knocking him to the ground, his nose just an inch away from an enormous pile of mushy droppings. He managed to roll away in time, his attacker straddling his chest, two large brown eyes peering out from a dirt-caked face that looked strangely familiar. Waist length, matted brown hair framed a slender body that was weathered and tanned from a life-time outdoors. Large, perky breasts swung above his face, tantalizingly close, a temptation too good to ignore. Mulder lifted his head and flicked his tongue at the left breast, zeroing in on the nipple, sucking and nibbling and nuzzling it until it was hard between his teeth. He almost gagged when he tasted sweet milk drip onto his probing tongue, but the taste ignited his appetite and he begun suckling in earnest, the life giving liquid growing from a trickle to a flood. He had never tasted anything so wonderful in his entire life and he wanted to remain in this position forever.

He felt a cool breeze play across his cock and balls as his loin-cloth was ripped off. Long slim fingers fondled his sac and stroked his cock, building in intensity until he was writhing on the ground and it seemed there were hands and fingers everywhere, on his legs and feet, his chest and stomach, his arse and back, his face and throat. It was an amazing massage, sensual and relaxing and invigorating all at the same time. He heard a number of voices, though no recognizable words just grunts and groans and curious chirps and whistles. It was like a symphony, totally harmonious that seemed to come from the very forest itself.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were held closed with soft, wet kisses and he accepted his temporary blindness, allowing his other senses to take over. His 'coon hat was lifted from his head and trailed over his body, the fur rough and prickly when dragged up his sensitized skin, only to change to soft and velvety when rubbed in the opposite direction.

The flow of milk gradually eased back to a trickle and he cried out when the breast was removed from his mouth. It was soon replaced with something thick and hard that also spurted sweet tasting fluid deep down his throat, with powerful thrusts that forced his jaws to their absolute limit so that he barely avoided choking.

He felt his legs lifted and separated around a large mass of muscle that settled between his thighs. Masses of wiry hair brushed against his balls and callused hands forced his knees even wider apart, exposing his anus for all too see, to poke and prod, before an authoritative growl rumbled through the cooling air. He managed to open dazed eyes long enough to see his next partner and he had to blink, to make sure that what his eyes saw was what was really there.

*Oh shit. Big Foot!* He tried to scramble backwards, ignoring the waves of pleasure that surged through him, ignoring the primal, animalistic force that hungered to be taken, to be filled and stretched. He didn't get far, coming up against Big Foot's younger brother's broad chest where he was held firmly. What he had mistaken for hair was in fact thick fur hides that covered the bodies of all the humanoids that surrounded him and kept him from escaping.

But did he really want to escape? That mysterious green pre-cum was still leaking freely from his cock and all the members of the tribe had had a taste of it in a succession of blowjobs that had lasted all afternoon and had finally left him sated and sexually satisfied. He had fed periodically, either by breast or from the many hands that pushed succulent berries into his sore mouth.

The male that knelt between his legs had the biggest cock Mulder had ever seen. It was at least fourteen inches long and ranged from four inches at the large mushroom-shaped head to a torturous six inches at the flared base. The balls underneath were the size of billiard balls and they pulsed with the pressure of billions of sperm, impatient to start their journey.

The younger male behind Mulder grabbed him under the knees and held him wide open for the alpha male to begin his penetration. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain as the head was forced through his tight ring of muscle with a loud pop. This was no slow seduction like he was used to with Walter and Alex. He was impaled with one vicious thrust that almost tore him in two and should have left him screaming in agony, but instead he felt his arse go tingly and slightly numb. Whatever Brian had released into him acted as a mild muscle relaxant allowing the massive intruder to slide in and out like a well oiled piston, a large swelling rubbing his prostate on each stroke. His own cock was ignored and when he tried to reach out to jerk himself off, his wrists were grabbed and tied with strong vine then secured to a low branch above his head.

He felt the pace and intensity of the thrusts increase and then warm semen was jetting deep inside his bowels over and over for what felt like an eternity.

This procedure was continued over and over, a steady stream of males lining up to take their turn with him. A few fights broke out as patience was worn thin during the long twilight and early evening.

Mulder was shaking with exhaustion from the constant attention his battered, bruised body was receiving. He fell asleep a couple of times only to be woken when another massive cock was forced between cracked, bleeding lips. Countless numbers of females took their pleasure from him as well, mounting his constantly erect cock and riding him like he was the main attraction at a rodeo. And yet, he continued to be aroused, to orgasm again and again, over and over into pussies and cunts and arses and mouths and hands.

*How could I be producing so much semen?* he wondered during a brief lapse in the proceedings when the larger males left to gather food. *Thank god* he thought. He was definitely fucked senseless, so much so that he greedily ate whatever was pushed into his mouth.

Squirming bugs and insects along with long, thick juicy worms were all devoured without hesitation. He was held upright and fed large strips of raw, bloody flesh, that settled like lead in his stomach.

A female knelt in front of him and squirted fresh, warm milk into his face, managing to get most of it into his mouth. He could barely stay awake, leaning heavily on the arms of the creature behind him and he was relieved when he was laid down flat on his back.

Mulder heard a chorus of grunts and chirps as the clan argued his fate. He was surprisingly unconcerned about what they might be planning for him, grateful just to rest and recharge his batteries.

Only moments later he was wakened when he felt his arms and legs drawn upwards, wrists and ankles secured to a strong pole. This was quickly lifted off the ground by two of the larger males, and with the rest of the clan following or scouting ahead, he was carried towards an unknown destiny, swinging from side to side, deeper into the jungle and further away from his former life as an FBI agent.

Mulder found himself awakening, feeling a rhythmic rocking. He wondered where the creatures were going to take him. They must have put him on a pallet, because he was no longer trussed up. He lay still, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"I know you're awake Mulder."

"Huh?" mumbled Mulder, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Frohike!"

He looked around - he wasn't on a pallet being carried into a forest. He was in the back of a van. He groaned and fell back onto the van floor.

"Surprised to see us?"

"Yeah. Ooh, my head really hurts."

"I'm not surprised. Alien cum will really mess you up. Hallucinations, the whole bit."

"Hallucinations? Damn," Mulder muttered. He suddenly noticed that he was naked. "Uh, can I have some clothes?"

"No." Frohike moved to the front of the van; Langly was driving and Byers was talking on a cell phone.

"Mulder's gonna be ok, guys."

Langly looked briefly back at Mulder lying naked in the back. His long legs were splayed out, revealing his cock as he struggled to sit up. Langly could feel his erection straining in his jeans.

"Hey, Mulder. Nice pose!" he said, watching Mulder sit up quickly to cover himself up. He chuckled at the thought of what was awaiting Mulder when they got to A.D. Skinner's cabin in the mountains.

"Guys, this isn't fair. Don't you at least have some shorts or something I can put on? I'm cold," whined Mulder.

"You can be such a baby sometimes. We have some clothes for you, but you'll have to wait until you can bathe. You really stink!" replied Frohike as he returned to the back. "I do have something you can wear in the meantime, though," he said as he pulled a duffle bag toward him. Mulder groaned when he saw various leather objects in Frohike's hands.

"I'm not putting that stuff on!" Mulder inched back until his back was against the door of the van. "I'll jump out right now!"

"Don't be stupid, Mulder. The door is locked and Langly's going at least 60. You'll kill yourself."

"I don't care! I'm not doing it!"

"Is that the way you talk to the Mountain? I thought you were a better submissive than that, Mulder." Frohike's eyes gleamed as Mulder paled.

"The...the.Mountain? Who.is that?"

"You are such a bad liar! Let's just say that Skinner and I have some common acquaintances."

Skinner! The Lone Gunmen knew about him and Skinner? Mulder wondered if they knew about Krycek, too.

"Krycek, for one."

Mulder slumped at that statement. They knew! He had tried to be so careful about hiding his dual life - it seems that everybody knew about it!

"Are you going to let me put these on?"

Mulder steeled himself. He might obey Skinner and Krycek, but he'd be damned if he'd let this little troll tell him what to do.

"NO!"

"OK, I guess it's the hard way, then. Guys! I need your help."

Mulder was flung against the side of the van as Langly screeched the van to a halt. Before he knew what was happening, all three Gunmen were wrestling with him. He struggled, but the last day's events had taken their toll. He couldn't fend them off for long. After only a few minutes, Mulder was kneeling in front of them, his wrists wrapped in leather cuffs attached to cuffs around his thighs; his ankles were cuffed together. A thick leather collar was fastened around his neck and a stout dog chain was hooked to the collar. Frohike held the other end in his hand, fingering it as he looked at his friend, helpless and humble in front of him. Mulder never seemed to know the effect he had on other people sexually. Frohike had been hot for his tall friend ever since they first met; he had never thought he'd even have a chance until he had met Skinner, Krycek and Mulder at a local S&M club. Mulder had been trussed and blindfolded, so he didn't know that Frohike was there. He and Skinner had struck up quite a friendship; often when Krycek was administering discipline to Mulder. Skinner would seek out Frohike and watch him work on his boy toy of the moment. Skinner had promised him that someday he'd have a go at Mulder, if Krycek was willing.

Skinner and Krycek had approached Frohike one day about Mulder; they were going to give him an anklet with their marks on it, and they wanted the Gunmen to install a homing device in it to track their errant submissive when he was out on his crazy cases.

As Langly started the van up again, Frohike thought about the conversation he'd had with Skinner just that morning. Seems Mulder had gotten himself into a bit of trouble with an unknown number of parties, and was currently misplaced. Krycek had him for a little while, but lost him again when a morphing alien masquerading as Teena Mulder attacked him. In exchange for tracking Mulder down, the Gunmen could have him for a night. Skinner would let them have his cabin in the mountains. Krycek would pick him up the next day.

They had quickly agreed to the plan. When they found Mulder in the forest, he was naked and unconscious. They could see green slime dripping from his anus, and knew he would be out for a while.

"Frohike, please don't this," Mulder pleaded, raising only his eyes to Frohike's face.

Frohike smacked Mulder several times on the ass with a riding crop. "Quiet. One more word and I'll gag you."

Mulder quickly lowered his eyes, wincing at the pain. Frohike's voice had a different tone in it; it sounded very familiar.

"I'm the one in charge here; the other guys have never done this before so they'll take my lead. If you're good, we'll all enjoy a nice romp when we get to your master's cabin. If not, you'll feel my wrath."

Mulder remembered where he'd heard that voice! The club! Skinner preferred to keep to their suite, but Krycek loved to have their encounters in a large open room that could accommodate many groups. He always blindfolded Mulder. Many times in that room Mulder had heard Frohike's voice! Frohike had probably watched Krycek make Mulder do all those humiliating things. The only way Mulder had kept his cool in that room was not knowing how many people, if any, would ever be watching. He couldn't take the thought.

"Get me out of this!" he cried, struggling in his cuffs; the only effect he had was to fall over on his side.

"I warned you," growled Frohike.

He got the duffle bag and pulled out a ball gag. He grabbed Mulder by the hair and quickly fixed it in place. Mulder groaned and struggled against his restraints, but could do nothing. Frohike pulled him upright and attached a D-ring on the back of the collar to a hook on the van wall.

"I think you need a little decoration." He leaned forward and began to tongue Mulder's right nipple. When Mulder tried to pull away he pushed him against the van wall and resumed his work.

Mulder struggled to ignore Frohike's tongue, but he couldn't help it. His nipple hardened and he could feel a little pulse of pleasure shoot to his groin. Frohike reached into the duffle bag and pulled out a nasty looking clamp. He pinched some skin around Mulder's nipple and attached the clamp. Mulder could only moan as the throbbing began; he didn't struggle when Frohike stimulated his other nipple and applied the second clamp. He could only whimper in protest when weights were attached to the clamps and his nipples sagged down.

Frohike pulled several other clamps out of the bag; these looked different. He reached between Mulder's legs to pull out his scrotum. Mulder began to mumble frantically behind the gag.

"Don't worry, Mulder. These are specially designed; they won't do any permanent damage." He handled Mulder's sack carefully as he attached four clamps around the skin of the scrotum, careful not to pinch any vital bits. Tears were streaming down Mulder's cheeks as he tried to master the pain.

Frohike sat back to admire his handiwork.

"There. That will keep you until we get to the cabin." He pushed the duffel bag aside and moved to the front of the van.

Mulder knelt in the back, crying, struggling to calm down. He needed to overcome the pain, but he couldn't do it. The nipple clamps he could stand - they were a favorite of Krycek's - but the clamps on his scrotum were unbearable. He continued to struggle against his restraints until he slumped down exhausted. He barely remembered the last part of his trip.

The van finally came to a stop. Frohike unhooked Mulder from the van wall and removed the nipple and scrotum clamps. The relief from the pain was so overwhelming Mulder started crying again.

"Will you obey me, Mulder? As you would the Mountain? Without question?" Frohike asked, lifting Mulder's chin to look into his eyes. Mulder nodded his head vigorously, rubbing his face into Frohike's palm, trying to communicate his willingness to obey.

"Ok. I'll remove the gag and the ankle cuffs. You need to walk into the cabin for us." Mulder nodded again as Frohike freed his mouth and legs. Mulder remained where he was, trembling and submissive. Frohike pulled on the chain.

"Get out of the van."

Mulder wiggled to get out of the van. He stood, head bowed.

"Follow me." Frohike pulled on the dog chain and Mulder walked behind him. He shivered as the cold night air whisked by his naked body. He hoped the cabin was well-heated.

Mulder looked around as he entered the cabin. Skinner had been promising a long weekend at the cabin for months, but they never seemed to manage it. The first floor was a great room, with a kitchen at one end and a huge fireplace at the other. The second floor appeared to have several rooms. Frohike led Mulder upstairs.

"The first thing you need is a bath. You smell awful!" Frohike led him to a large bathroom. "Kneel." Mulder knelt on the floor; he watched as Frohike filled a very large whirlpool tub with hot water. Mulder gasped a little when Frohike removed his clothes -he was really hung! He had to have at least 10 inches of uncut cock dangling there. Frohike removed Mulder's restraints and the collar.

"You're on parole, Mulder. You really need a bath, so no restraints. If you're obedient, I won't put them back on. You'll serve us the rest of the night, unshackled. You may answer."

"Yes, sir. I'll be obedient."

"Good. Now get in the tub."

Mulder sighed contentedly when he lowered himself into the hot water. It had been at least two days since this whole thing started with A.D. Kersh and Jeffrey Spender. It was good to relax. He lay his head back and closed his eyes. He jumped when he felt Frohike begin to scrub him gently with a sponge.

"Stay still," Frohike said as he washed his friend. He kept his eyes on Mulder's face as he rubbed the sponge on his body; whenever he reached a sensitive spot, Mulder would start a little and a small smile would appear on his face.

"I'm done. Now you do me."

Mulder took the sponge as Frohike settled back into the tub. Mulder poured more body wash on the sponge and began at Frohike's feet. He was surprisingly muscular for such a short guy. And that cock! Mulder didn't dawdle as he finished scrubbing. When he was done, Mulder sat next to Frohike in the tub and began kissing and licking his nipples. Frohike tangled his fingers in Mulder's hair to pull his face up. He gave Mulder a long, lingering kiss.

"You have more work to do here," he finally said after breaking the kiss.

"I do?" Mulder replied.

"Shave your legs."

"What?"

"You heard me. There's a razor right over there."

Mulder was about to protest again, but the look in Frohike's eyes stopped him. He sighed as he reached for the razor.

After 20 minutes, Frohike stirred to check Mulder's legs. He ran a hand up and down both legs, checking for any missed hairs.

"Good. Now the arms, armpits and chest."

Mulder rolled his eyes as he continued shaving. Finally, the only body hair left was his pubic hair.

"Give me the razor and sit on the edge of the tub," demanded Frohike. Mulder obeyed and soon his crotch and scrotum were smooth.

"That's good. Now let's dry off." Mulder reached for a towel and dried Frohike before doing himself. He stood there, nude and smooth, waiting for more directions.

"Go get the blue tote bag in the bedroom." Mulder retrieved the item.

"Put on those clothes, then meet us downstairs." Frohike left the bathroom as Mulder looked into the bag.

"No!" he said out loud, looking at the silky things. He pulled out a garter belt, white silk stockings, high heel shoes, and a silk camisole. "I can't!" He sat on the tub, staring at the things he had thrown on the floor. Skinner had done this a few times when Mulder had been particularly recalcitrant. He had even made Mulder wear the camisole, garter belt and stockings under his suits to work for a week! He spent that entire week in perpetual terror of getting into an accident or having something happen where he would be exposed. Scully had almost seen him in his office - the stocking on one leg had popped off the garters, and he had his pants down trying to fix it. THAT was a close call!

Mulder tried to think rebellious thoughts, planning an escape. However, he knew it was futile. He craved the discipline and submission he received from his two lovers - although he'd never yet admitted it openly. He had a deep-seated need to obey. He reluctantly reached for the clothes.

Mulder stood at the head of the stairs for a moment, looking down at the living area. The Gunmen were sitting around a large fire, nude, drinking beer. Mulder fiddled with the garter belt a little - he couldn't get it seated right. He was secretly thrilled and thoroughly ashamed at how much putting on the women's clothes had excited him. He had a huge erection that bobbed ridiculously between his legs. He rubbed the camisole over his belly and moaned a little as his cock began to leak.

Frohike looked up when he heard the moan. Mulder was at the top of the stairs, hugely erect, rubbing the silky top he was wearing. Skinner had told him that Mulder loved to wear garters and stockings, but would never admit to it. When he had made Mulder wear those things to work, he could barely keep Mulder from molesting him in the hallway, in his office, even in the cafeteria. Their sex had been explosive each night. Frohike couldn't wait for what was in store for this night.

Mulder cautiously made his way down the stairs. It usually took him a while to get the hang of walking in heels again. At the bottom of the stairs, he stood shyly, his hands behind his back, face down, blushing. Frohike couldn't believe how feminine Mulder looked in that attire - except for the huge erection! Clean up the beard a little, and he would be quite a beauty! He looked at his two friends. Both Langly and Byers were staring at Mulder, their mouths hanging open. They were in for the time of their lives - they didn't know what a trampy little slut Mulder really was. This was going to be fun!

"Come here, Mulder," Frohike said.

"Yes, sir," answered Mulder. He walked slowly to where Frohike was sitting, his hips swaying as he adjusted to the heels.

"On your knees. You know what I want."

"Yes, sir."

Mulder knelt in front of Frohike. He put his hands on Frohike's thighs as he started nibbling at the foreskin. The cock was already half-erect when he started to manipulate the foreskin with his hand, gently tonguing the sensitive head. Frohike hissed and clenched his fists, trying to control the urge to cum then and there. Mulder began to use more of his mouth, sinking lower and lower onto the cock. Frohike's cock was fully erect, the head protruding from the foreskin, pre-cum leaking down the sides. Mulder ran his tongue along the sides, licking up the pungent liquid. He pulled the cock up to slide his tongue down to Frohike's balls, taking each large plum into his mouth, licking along the scrotum.

"The cock," choked Frohike; his balls were too sensitive to take much stimulation. Mulder began to deep throat his cock, moving down to nuzzle his nose in Frohike's abundant pubes, slowly pulling up until he held the head in his mouth, nipping the rim. Frohike grabbed Mulder's head and began to pump his cock in and out, fucking Mulder's mouth until he came with a shout. Mulder struggled to swallow the copious jets of cum, but some of it leaked out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Frohike sagged back into the sofa, panting. Mulder remained kneeling, meek, with cum dripping off his face. Frohike sat up, grabbed Mulder's hair and licked the cum off his face. He then gave him a kiss and sat back.

"Boys, it's your turn. Mulder will do anything and everything you want - and I mean everything." Frohike winked at Mulder as the two other Gunmen moved closer to begin their fun.

Three hours earlier... 

Brian the Mighty Morphing Alien Bounty Hunter was on the trail of the renegade alien morph. He could still sense the renegade many miles before him. But it was not the renegade that occupied his mind. It was that wanton slut, Fox Mulder, that was on his mind. 

Brian pressed his foot down on the accelerator, not to reach the renegade all the sooner, but to put more distance between himself and that wild minx that he had left unconscious and naked on the forest floor. His lips tightened in a tense and flat line as the image of his last vision of Fox Mulder came to him, the agent's creamy and smooth brown skin in contrast to the bright green of the grass he was lying on. 

It is the ultimate taboo among his kind to consort with the human species. What he had done to the agent on the forest floor was a crime he hoped his superiors would never know that he had committed, if they were to find out, they would have him hunted down and exterminated just as he was now hunting down the renegade morph. 

He was also confused as to why he desired the human, in all the many decades he had moved among the humans, he had not once felt a desire to consort with the humans in any way. It was a wild craving that was taking over his thoughts and body when he thought of the FBI agent. His people were never subject to craving; it was solely a human weakness. Something was terribly wrong.

Langley and Byers' eyes burned with lust as they started to move towards a kneeling Fox Mulder, who was gazing up through his eyelashes at them with a hungry gleam in his eyes. The two Lone Gunmen were somewhat in awe of the silk clad man at their feet. Although his pose was submissive, the combination of the brown skin, sleekly muscled long limbs, large hazel eyes and full swollen lips; was dominating the room with his pure sexual presence. 

Frohike reached over to Mulder's dark silky hair to run his fingers through the rich thickness. "Don't be shy, boys," said Frohike as he tightened his grip in Mulder's hair and pulled his head back so Mulder was then forced to look directly at Frohike. The little man had not failed to notice that Mulder was deliberately unnerving the other Gunmen with his direct looks. "Behave yourself Pumpkin." 

Mulder eyes widened and he felt his entire chest and face flush with heat when Frohike called him Pumpkin. Frohike grinned in delight as Mulder looked up at him pleadingly, "that's right, Pumpkin is what Skinner likes to sometimes call you. It suits you." Chuckles were heard from Langly and Byers. Still keeping a hold of Mulder's head with one hand Frohike brought up his other hand in Mulder's sight. Frohike was holding in his other hand a black silk blindfold. 

"No, please Frohike. Don't put a blindfold on me," whispered Mulder. As long as he could see the Lone Gunmen, Mulder felt he had some power over them. Also he knew with the blindfold that he would not be able to see what was coming, so he would have no way to mentally prepare himself for anything that was going to happen. Still grinning, Frohike placed the blindfold securely around Mulder's head, effectively placing Mulder into a world of complete darkness. 

Mulder's whole body stilled and he made an effort to silence his own ragged breathing as he tried to get a sense of his environment. Mulder could feel Frohike's fingers in his hair, only this time gently stroking. He could also hear Langly and Byers a few feet in front of him, the faint nervous shuffling of their feet. "Fox is going to be a good boy now, aren't you Pumpkin," Mulder heard Frohike say near his ear. Mulder started to nod, only to tense as he felt Frohike's hands lowering down his back pulling his wrists together behind his back and then wrapping something soft and silky around his wrists. 

"Stand up," said Frohike. 

Mulder stood up, despite the darkness or even enhanced by the lack of vision, he enjoyed the feel of the silks he was wearing shifting around his body with his movements. Frohike then guided him a few metres across the room until he felt what he thought was the large wooden dining table bumping against the back of his legs. He then felt Frohike's hands pushing him backwards, indicating that he wanted Mulder to lie back on the table. Once Mulder had his entire body on top of the sturdy oak table, his hands were released and then each arm was stretched above his head to be secured loosely to each corner of the table. 

"Byers, you take his right ankle. Langly you take the left. Tie them to the table legs, like I've done the wrists." Mulder heard Frohike say. 

After a brief struggle, Langly and Byers managed to secure each ankle to a corner of the table. Mulder on his back and with his legs spread and bent at the knees, could feel a draft at his exposed genitals. He felt hands stroking his legs, up his calves, then his thighs... leaving a trail of gooseflesh. In the darkness Mulder could not tell which Lone Gun man's hands were stroking the soft inner side of his thighs, his abdomen and gently tweaking his nipples. Mulder could now hear a very low toned moan, and was surprised to realise it was coming from himself.

It was starting to madden him the way the Lone Gunmen were touching all of his flesh except for the area between the thighs and abdomen. Mulder was now aching and hard, the sensitive head of his penis was hyper aware of the drop of pre-come that was leaking. 

CRASH!!!! BANG! BANG! SHATTER!!! BANG! The silken ties dug into the flesh of his wrists and ankles as his body jumped upward in shock. His hands tried to clutch frantically at the table as the table under him seemed to roll upwards then down, as if at sea. He could still hear the tinkling of broken glass.

"Frohike! What's happening! Take the blindfold off!" shouted a panicked Mulder. Only to hear the frightened screams of all three Lone Gunmen. "Langly? Byers? What's happening, what's happening?" continued Mulder. It seemed the Lone Gunmen were now moving away from him as their own panicking voices drifted away.

"Guys... where are you going? Don't leave me here, please don't leave me here." Mulder could still feel the table shifting under him and he could also hear a groaning and creaking between the crashing and banging sounds, that he could only assume was the house. 

Then suddenly... Silence. Stillness. Darkness. Mulder was alone in complete darkness. He knew the Lone Gunmen were nowhere near. He became aware of his own quick breaths, the only sound. He strained to hear something, anything else, but he could not hear a thing. Mulder started to move his body around, trying to figure out how to release himself from the bonds. The effort was futile, he was securely tied to the table, and the table was way too heavy for him to move it. After about a full minute of listening to himself breathe, Mulder was once again thrust into terror as a sudden bright light penetrated the blindfold.

"Don't undo the blindfold," heard Mulder. The bright light that briefly shown in his eyes was gone. He couldn't figure out whose voice it was, and he started to squirm, trying to release his arms and legs from their bindings.

"Stop that!" barked a voice; Mulder could hear that the voice was electronically altered. He started to tremble, but his erection was as stiff as ever.

"I guess our little tart here is enjoying this, wouldn't you say?" said another, higher-pitched voice. He felt a hand gently stroke his penis. "Do you want to come, baby?"

Mulder groaned at the stimulation. "Yesss, I do want to come!"

"Well, it ain't gonna happen!"

Mulder yelped when the hand that had been so gentle before roughly grabbed his testicles and bound a leather lace tightly around his scrotum. He cried out and began to struggle again.

"If you don't stop moving, you're going to really feel some pain," hissed the deeper-voiced person.

Mulder couldn't stop writhing on the table; the past few days had caught up to him emotionally. He was tired and frightened and missed his lovers so much. He began to cry softly behind his blindfold.

One of his tormentors began stroking his belly through the silk teddy he was wearing, and leaned over to kiss him. Mulder leaned into the kiss, smelling a familiar scent.

"Alex?" he whispered against the warm lips.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," Alex replied, moving his hand from Mulder's stomach up to his neck. He had stopped speaking into the voice box. Mulder sobbed with relief, knowing that he would be OK now; if Alex were here, that meant the other voice was Skinner.

"Alex, you've ruined my little plan," grumbled Skinner, also tossing out the voice box. "We were supposed to teach Fox a lesson about obedience, and you fall for the first set of tears."

"Shut up, Walter, Fox has been through a lot. A little mercy couldn't hurt." 

"We're still going to punish him."

"Fine, fine, you're the one in charge." Alex reluctantly pulled away from his lover's mouth, rubbing his thumb over Mulder's lower lip. Mulder dipped his head down to catch the thumb, suckling it.

"Now, Fox, I'm sorry. You know how disobedient you've been over the past couple of days. None of this would have happened if you'd followed Walter's orders and come home on time."

"I know, I'm sorry," pleaded Mulder. "I promise, I won't do it again, honest."

Skinner walked over to the head of the table and grabbed Mulder's chin, pushing his head back as far as he could. Mulder shook his head, trying to release it from Skinner's strong grip.

"Fox, you have deliberately been disobeying me. You've let practically everyone we know fuck you."

"I'm sorry, Walter, I'm really sorry." Mulder stopped suddenly when Skinner pinched the sides of his jaws.

"I've been trying to help you, Fox. What do you think all this training has been for - the strap, the cuffs, and the rules? It's been for your own good. You are not able to control your penis and ass - apparently anyone can come by and have their way with you. Is that anyway to treat yourself? Or Alex and I? We thought we were your lovers, but obviously we're just a back-up plan for you in case some stranger doesn't come by, throw you over your desk and fuck your ass. Is that how you see us?" Walter tightened his grip on Mulder's neck; he roughly grabbed and twisted Mulder's nipple.

"Aaahh! No, I love you and Alex - I'm not a slut!" cried Mulder.

"You're behavior seems to prove otherwise, Fox," Skinner replied, twisting Mulder's nipple again.

"I'm sorry, Walter, what more do you want me to say?"

"You will say no more tonight, Fox. I'm not going to gag you -you need to discipline yourself. For every word I hear that isn't just a cry of pain you'll spend 15 minutes in the public room of the club naked with no blindfold, available for anyone who comes by and wants a go at you. Do you understand? Just nod -we're starting now."

"Wal-" Krycek clapped his hand over Mulder's mouth, stopping him from finished the word. Skinner glared at Alex but let it go.

"Fox, you must not think I'm serious about this. I said, do you understand me?"

Mulder nodded his head, fresh tears slipping under the blindfold.

"Part two of your punishment - for the next month you will wear your prettiest lingerie to work under your suits - a teddy, garter belt, panties and stockings. Good thing we went shopping last week. Of course, this little outfit Frohike bought you is quite nice. I won't check everyday, but of course you'll never know when I will. And I really like this clean-shaven look -Frohike was right about that after all. You will keep that up indefinitely - I love the way it feels. Got it so far?"

Mulder moaned his assent.

"Of course, you'll also have to strictly obey all the rules that currently exist. Last week you were getting very sloppy -you weren't keeping our apartment clean and you missed quite a few meals. I'm not going to go hungry again."

Mulder started writhing again, miserable. He hated all the rules imposed on him. He was never very good at disciplining himself and Skinner seemed determined to turn him into some sort of robot. The cleaning schedules, all the meals he had to cook, bathing Skinner and Krycek -he hated being a slave! The only good part was the sex. Well, that was a real big part of it. "Do you understand all of what I'm telling you?"

Mulder nodded.

"Good. I'm not going to let even the smallest infraction of the rules go unpunished." Skinner started stroking Mulder's smooth leg, marvelling at how good it felt with no hair. He should have taken Frohike's advice long ago. Mulder jumped when Skinner's hand reached his swollen, dripping penis. "Fox, your ability for self-deception is amazing. I know right now inside of your head you hate my guts for every rule and punishment I bestow on you -but your penis tells the real story. You were born to be a slave to your men - and a slave you will remain."

Mulder whimpered, his hips arching while Skinner stroked up and down his penis. He knew Skinner was right, but he would never admit it out loud. Alex began kissing Mulder again, feasting on the swollen lower lip he loved so much.

"I love you, babe," he said, sinking his tongue deep into Mulder's mouth. He moved his hand down to Mulder's abused nipples and lightly stroked them through the silk until they had hardened.

"Let's drop the leaves from the table," Skinner said, his own hard-on threatening to burst through his pants. He and Krycek dropped the leaves at each end of the table, allowing easy access to Mulder's mouth and ass. "What about the blindfold?" Krycek asked.

"Leave it on. We're going to save our little surprise for last," Skinner replied, stripping out of his clothes. His hairy, muscular body was already gleaming with sweat. He took a tube of lubricant from his knapsack and applied some to Mulder's ass. He easily sunk two fingers in; Mulder pushed down hard on his fingers, trying to move them deeper.

"Hold on, baby, you'll get your fucking, I promise." Skinner nodded to Krycek to continue.

Krycek pushed Mulder's head down below the table and opened his mouth with his thumbs. He thrust his own erection into Mulder's mouth all the way to the root. Mulder was very good at deep-throating - he could take either of his lovers' cocks to the hilt with no problem. Krycek began a steady in and out rhythm, enjoying the movement of Mulder's lips and tongue around his cock.

Skinner pushed Mulder's thighs up, exposing more of his ass. He placed the head of his cock against Mulder's anus and slowly pushed it in. Mulder groaned as the large organ filled him completely; he loved being fucked at both ends at the same time. He felt like he was going to be split in two. Skinner and Krycek reached their orgasms simultaneously, both slamming deep into Mulder's body to release their semen. Mulder couldn't swallow all of Krycek's cum; some of it leaked out of his mouth. He lay gasping, his own penis feeling like it would split open at any moment. He knew from long experience that it would be hours before Skinner would let him come. Mulder heard a soft voice ask a question, be he couldn't understand the question or the answer Skinner rumbled. He felt the leaves of the table being raised. He lay panting, trying to control his desire to scream at Skinner to let him come.

Mulder jumped when he felt two hands untie the laces around his scrotum. The hands started stroking his penis and balls. He moaned and thrashed against his bonds, it felt so good. He let out a loud cry when his cum began spurting out of his penis onto his chest. He almost blacked out at the pleasure.

A few moments later, he roused again. Krycek was taking off the blindfold. Mulder raised his head to see who had stroked him to such a glorious orgasm. To his horror, he saw that it was Scully!

"No, not Scully!" he cried. He fought against the bindings but only succeeded in tightening the knots. He was about to cry out again when Krycek again clamped his hand over Mulder's mouth.

"That's 45 minutes in the club room Fox. Or did you think I was joking?" Skinner laughed as he clinked champagne glasses with Scully whose face was just sparkling with pleasure. She turned to look at her partner.

"Mulder, Skinner said I could join the club!" She laughed at Mulder's look of horror. "I've had quite a few fantasies about getting you under my control, and now I'll be able to live them out!"

"NO!!!!!" screamed Mulder.

"That's one hour, Fox," chuckled Skinner. He linked arms with Scully and Krycek and walked toward the kitchen.

"Fuck you! You're all bastards!"

"That's 2 hours 15 minutes, Fox. Scully, how long were you interested in having?"

The End

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
